Sith Inquisitor
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/inquisitor-1.png This section is dedicated to information regarding information on the Sith Inquisitor during gameplay, and with the guild! Sith Inquisitor Overview Sinister, Deceptive, and Prodigy of Force Power The history of the Sith Empire is fraught with scheming politics and dark secrets—the lifeblood of the Sith Inquisitor. Treachery hides around every corner in the Empire’s dark corridors, and survival depends on an individual’s natural cunning and the will to manipulate and defeat their enemies and allies alike. The Inquisitor experiments with forbidden powers to not only survive in this cutthroat environment, but to excel and seize authority. Regardless of potential, few acolytes succeed in facing the rigorous trials to become Sith Inquisitors. Only the most determined acolytes attain such an achievement, but these Sith are often the ones to watch. Due to their manipulative genius, Inquisitors are skilled at exploiting both their enemies and their allies to further their own personal agendas. Channeling this Force energy, Inquisitors are capable of draining the life from their enemies and using it to feed themselves and their allies. Though their skills are varied and many, Sith Inquisitors are most feared for their ability to channel the energy of the Force, making them a spectacle to behold on the battlefield. Seething sparks of lightning explode from the Inquisitors’ fingertips and wrap their enemies in tendrils of pure Force energy. Because Inquisitors can twist the Force into lightning to stun, subdue, or destroy their foes, it has become their signature. Those who have experienced the sensation of the Inquisitor’s Force Lightning and survived forever recoil from the crackling sound of electricity. Master of the Dark Side The Sith Inquisitor is a Master of the Dark Side, learning all of its deep and arcane secrets that are only reserved for a few. While total Mastery of the Dark Side does not come easily to any Sith in the ranks of the Sith army. It is possible, and every single acolyte hopes to achieve the Mastery of the Dark Side that would allow them to overthrow the Republic, and more importantly, The Emperor! Mastering the Dark Side To reach the highest echelons of power, the Inquisitor needs more than Force Lightning and a razor-sharp mind. The most formidable Inquisitors dare to explore unorthodox practices by investigating the enigmas of the past and by unlocking new powers for themselves. The Force is a source of unlimited potential—a wellspring Inquisitors tap and bend to their will. Such intensity allows Sith Inquisitors to become architects of the Empire’s future… or simply the architects of their own destruction. In-Game Information Weapons The Sith Inquisitor, like any Sith who uses the power of the Dark Side, uses a lightsaber. But unlike any other, they have the expanded power of the Dark Side. Using lightning, and whatever other force powers they have discovered to stun enemies, and then rip them apart with different force abilities that no other class can replicate. Rarely giving their enemies a chance to fight back, they occassionaly can take on the role of a Sith Warrior, and use a combination of force Powers and the Lightsaber to bring their enemies down! The destruction Sith Inquisitors leave in their wake rarely allows for the survival of any recorded images. In the cases where the Inquisitors fury has been caught on holo, however, the daunting presence and the awe-inspiring power at the Inquisitors’ disposal present a striking picture. Whether the Inquisitor wields a Lightsaber with lightning-sharp attacks, or just Force Lightning itself, it’s always a dazzling display of deadly energy. Outfitting / Armor Asserting power and authority is one of the highest priorities for the Sith Inquisitors. Their choice of attire reflects this strategy, as they often prefer dark, high-contrast robes to express their sophisticated tastes and ambitions for political control. Inquisitor comes into contact with. Abilities List: As an Inquisitor in the Game, you are given a Trainer eventually after starting. And for a price, he/she will teach you certain arcane arts of the force to use against your enemies. 'Starting Abilites' Lightning Drain Channeled: 3s Cooldown: 15s Range: 15m Deals very high energy damage to the target and restores Force over the duration of the effect. Lightning Drain also slows the movement speed of the target by 50% , and stuns weak and standard enemies. Meditation Channeled: 15s Cooldown: 60s Pause and meditate to restore your health and Force. Damage causes the effect to end prematurely. Cannot be used during combat. Saber Strike Instant Range: 4m Deals 100% weapon damage spread across a flurry of quick melee attacks. Shock 60 Force Instant Cooldown: 6s Range: 15m Shocks the target with high energy damage 'Sith Inquisitor Trainer Abilites:' Overload (Rank 1) - Requires Level 4 - 100 Credits Force: 120 Instant Cooldown: 30s Range: 10m Deals moderate energy damage and knockback to all enemies within 8m. Standard and weak enemies are additionally knocked down for 3s. Electrocute - Requires Level 6 - 160 Credits Force: 60 Instant Cooldown: 35s Range: 30m Electrocute the target, dealing low energy damage and stunning it for 5s. Whirlwind - Requires Level 8 - 220 Credits Force: 30 Instant Cooldown: 60s Range: 30m Traps target in a whirlwind for 15s. Every 3s, the electrical whirlwind zaps up to 6 enemies within 8m of the target for low energy damage. Damage causes this effect to end prematurely. Dark Heal - Requires Level 8 - 220 Credits Force: 60 Casting Time: 1.5s Range: 30m Heals a friendly target for a moderate amount of health. Lightning Drain ''(Rank 2) - Requires Level 10 - 280 Credits Channeled: 3s Cooldown: 15s Range: 15m Deals very high energy damage to the target and restores Force over the duration of the effect. Lightning Drain also slows the movement speed of the target by 50% , and stuns weak and standard enemies. ''Backlash - Requires Level 14 - 380 Credits Force: 60 Instant Cooldown: 2m Surrounds the caster in a lightning shield, increasing resistance to damage by 25% for 15s. In addition, once per second, the shield shocks melee attackers dealing low energy damage. Unbreakable Will - Requires Level 18 - 500 Credits Instant Cooldown: 2m Summon the unbreakable will of the Sith, immediately freeing you of all incapacitating and controling effects. Force Speed - Requires Level 24 - 660 Credits Instant Cooldown: 20s Increases movement speed by 70% for 2s. Does not break stealth. Cloud Mind - Requires Level 28 - 780 Credits Force: 60 Instant Cooldown: 60s Clouds the mind of an enemy, instantly lowering the threat to a moderate amount. Deflection - Requires Level 32 - 460 Credits Instant Cooldown: 2m Increase the chance of deflecting blaster bolts by 70% for 15s. Sacrifice - Requires Level 36 - 1000 Credits Instant Cooldown: 10s Range: 100m Sacrifice your companion for instant health to 75% of your total health. Nightmare - Requires Level 46 - 1280 Credits Force: 60 Instant Cooldown: 2m Range: 10m Send a nightmare down upon all enemies within 8m causing them to cower in fear for 8s. Damage causes this effect to end prematurely. Playing the Inquisitor With Companions and Guild Members: The Sith Inquisitor is a class that primarily relies on range until you choose your advanced class, in which it could go either way. If you choose the Advanced class that relies even more primarily on range, then you would take on the primary role of Healer / Caster. Using your abilities to heal allied members, or cast force abilities on enemies. Stunning them, or doing actual damage along with your allies. But if you choose the Advanced class which allows for better training with you lightsaber. Which would allow you to take on a role that is a little less than a tank. Allowing the Inquisitor to do damage with Melee, or Ranged which is helpful to allow the best results from a battle!